Enfermo
by novusamundi
Summary: Quien no se enfermo feo alguna vez? Es horrible! En cama todo el día sintiéndote fatal! Pero puede mejorar con un compañero... y mas cuando se trata de tu amiga... Natsu se sorprenderá un poco... Pasen Pasen!


**HOLA! :D volví con otra historia!...**

**Quien no se enfermo feo alguna vez? Es horrible! En cama todo el día sintiéndote fatal (y me refiero a enfermarse un día sin escuela… porque para ser sincero todos disfrutamos estar enfermos en día de escuela XD) **

**Pero bueno… **

**Eh aquí! El fic!**

**Enfermo**

* * *

Era un bello día en el gran y peculiar gremio de Fairy Tail…

Y un chico de un loco peinado rosa entraba al gremio junto a su rubia amiga…. Ambos con caras de andar de malas. Ambos solo se limitaron a dirigirse a la barra, sin saludar a nadie.

Cana noto un poco raro a natsu, así que saco su bebida alcohólica de sus labios y paso a observar más atentamente a natsu. Observo que este estaba frotándose los brazos como para entrar en calor- Hey natsu!- llamo cana- Que te pasa? Tienes frío? Pero si hace un día esplendido y soleado!-

Natsu se sentó en la barra junto a lucy y luego giro su cabeza hacia donde Cana-S-sí y-y-ya lo sé… no me-me- me pasa nada!- intento decir pero su boca tiritaba como todo su cuerpo. Lucy solo se limitaba a observar con cara de "Que idiota"

Cana no se creyó nada obviamente, se podía ver en su cara, estaba toda roja -A…ja… seguro?-

-S-s-seguro!- Exclamo

-Oh! veo que ya volvieron de su misión Lucy, cabeza de fla… pero que te pasa?- dijo otra persona acercándose, notando el constante temblar de natsu.

-Nos ataco un estilo de mago regordete con cabeza de huevo y- Lucy intento terminar de hablar pero se detuvo ante la cara de asco de gray. Este se tapaba la nariz, torcía su cara en son de asco y hasta parecía llorisquear.

-UFFFF AH! DEMONIOS LUCY! TU ALIENTO APESTA A MUERTE! Qué demonios comiste?!- protesto gray

-yo no comí nada! Ya te dije que fue culpa de ese bromista pesado! Nos lanzo unos hechizos raros cuando volvíamos de nuestra misión!- chillo lucy

-AH! BUENO YA!- grito gray tapando la boca de lucy- Que las explicaciones me las de cabeza de flama!- Lucy bajo su mirada y puso cara de perrito mojado-'Pero si no es mi culpa…'- pensó ella **[pobrecita :'(… ]**

-ya dime flama con patas, que paso?...- gray miro extrañado al tembloroso natsu –Que… no me digas que no puedes oler el aliento de cloaca de lucy?- lucy solo se limito a deprimirse más.

-Y-YA D-D-DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN!P-P-PRINCESITA DE HIELO!- su nariz empezaba a fallar…

-Psss si claro, se nota…- es obvio que no podía engañar a nadie

-Qu-Quieres comprobarlo hi-hielitos!- se paro y apretó su puño en frente de su rival en son de pelea… pero su equilibrio empezó a flaquear.

-Vamos entonces! Crees poder con migo?!- reto gray

Pero se empezaron a escuchar pasos provenientes de la puerta del gremio… pasos metálicos para ser precisos…

-Quien anda haciendo tanto ruido?!- Exclamo una bella chica de cabellos escarlata- NATSU, GRAY!- reprendió la chica y todos dirigieron la mirada hacía ella, excepto natsu y gray que se pusieron en posición de soldados…

Erza se acerco lentamente donde la barra del bar a pedir su siempre delicioso y nunca ausente pastel de fresa. Pero noto el incesante temblar de natsu…trato de fingir su preocupación repentina y cambio su trayecto hacia donde estaba natsu empujando a gray hacia un costado.

-Natsu… estas bien? Tienes toda tu cara roja y estas temblando…- Todos miraban la escena

-S-sí… e-e-estoy como nunca! E-e-erza! - Pero que mal mentiroso! Se sentía terrible!

-Natsu! No me mientas!- Dijo titania sacándose uno de sus guanteletes de acero de su mano y acercando su mano hacía la frente de natsu

-AH! Estas que hierves Natsu! LITERALMENTE!- Erza se había quemado los dedos al acercar su mano a la frente de natsu-Tú no estás para nada bien! Nos vamos a un doctor!- y Erza agarro la mano de Natsu y se digno a arrastrarlo hacía un doctor, pero este se resistió

-E-estoy bien- pero su viste estaba nublosa, sus parpados le pesaban y su habla le costaba

-Natsu!-Dijo erza con intenciones de reprocharlo, pero al darse vuelta vio más extraño a natsu e instintivamente se preocupo- Natsu? Natsu!- Grito preocupada Erza al ver como su compañero se desmoronaba y caía de seco al suelo, en todo el gremio se escucho el eco del cuerpo de natsu caer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-ooouuhh… ah… ouch! Qué gran dolor de cabeza!- se quejo natsu que empezó a fregarse los ojos y espero con sus ojos entre abiertos hasta que se acostumbro a la luz. En donde estaba? Se incorporo en lo que parecía una mullida cama, una muy mullida cama.

Chasqueo su lengua en su reseca boca, analizo el lugar y abrió sus ojos en sorpresa - WOW! Qué gran habitación!- Estaba en un estilo de habitación que era 5 veces su casa. Y la decoración… armaduras y armas… armaduras y armas por todos lados. Un momento, esta no será…

-Oh… veo que despertaste, Natsu- dijo suavemente la voz de su compañera que acababa de entrar por la puerta de la habitación.

-Hola, Erza… dime… dónde estoy?- pregunto el peli rosado mientras su amiga se ponía al lado de la cama con una palangana llena de agua y una toalla.

-Estas en mi cuarto, en Fairy Hills- Respondió tranquilamente titania pero a duras penas contenía su rubor…

-Qué?! Enserio?! Genial! Jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ver tu cuarto! Es genial!- dijo con ojos inquietos mirando cada rincón de ese gran habitación… Erza jamás lo había dejado pisar ni siquiera el patio de Fairy Hills pero ahora estaba metido en el cuarto de Erza!

-Ya ya… no es para tanto, ahora recuéstate y descansa- dijo erza empezando a mojar el paño en la palangana

-Qué? Oh! No es necesario que me cuides Erza…- dijo intentando salir de la cama… pero…

Sintió el suave tacto de su amiga en el hombro y con ojos brillosos y una voz suave como la briza

-no Natsu…-

-Erza…-

Pero luego la cara de erza se torció en una cara aterradora y sumamente amenazadora -…Porque no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando!- Natsu le corrió todo un escalofrío

-AYE! Cuida de mí! - La personalidad de Happy N° 2 se apodero de él y rápidamente se tumbo en la mullida cama de Erza -B-bueno… pero no estoy tan mal…-

-Claro…- dijo sarcásticamente Erza al ver cómo salía una humareda de vapor al apoyar el paño de agua fría en la frente de natsu

-Pero tengo una duda… porque me trajeron a tu cuarto y no a otro lugar o trajeron un medico?- Erza se sintió un poco incomoda ante la pregunta…

-B-bueno… yo propuse que te trajeran aquí… Bueno eso porque era el lugar más acercado, la casa de Lucy queda muy lejos y desde el incidente, los doctores a domicilio prometieron jamás volver a menos que sea situación de vida o muerte…-

-o… eso... ese fue un día complicado- **(Pero eso es historia para otro día ;D)**

Pero lo que Erza no le dijo es que Mirajane dijo que Natsu podría quedarse en su cuarto o Jet que propuso que lo podía llevar de una corrida a un doctor… Pero a todas estas propuestas, Erza se negó alegando que al ser su compañero de equipo se haría cargo ella misma… Sola. Todos quedaron sorprendidos preguntándose que se tramaba Titania.

-Bueno… descansa… voy a hacer unas compras y vuelvo- Erza se levanto y empezó caminar hacia la puerta-

-Compras?-

-Para la cena!- grito antes de cerrar la puerta

-Mmm… creo que ahora debería descansar…- dijo cerrando los ojos… Pero es obvio que torció sus labios en una picara sonrisa-Que digo?! Esta es una oportunidad de oro!- y se levanto de la cama a explorar el cuarto de Erza.

-Oh pero si es el disfraz que le regale aquella vez! Ohh se ve que no le gusta, lo tiene aquí solito y abandonado!- Reía Natsu al ver ese extraño disfraz de bailarina con el ganso que salía por debajo de este… aun recuerda esa broma. Pero pronto paso a otro tema

Saltando de lado a lado viendo y toqueteando cada armadura y arma de erza… probándose una que otra jugando a ser ella e imitando su áspera actitud.

-NATSU NO ANDES DESTRUYENDO COSAS! NATSU ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO! NATSU DEJA DE PELEAR CON GRAY! ÑAÑAÑAÑA!... ohhh! Pero qué es eso!?- dijo dejando de jugar con las armaduras y pasando a concentrase en un armario al lado de la cama… el cual convenientemente no había notado, procedió a abrirlo y mirar… un montón de vestidos, blusas y abrigos

-Mmm son bonitos… lástima que nunca los use… tan bonitos que le quedarían- Natsu tapo su boca y miro extrañado… pero que estaba hablando?... Decidió no darle importancia y bajo a ver los cajones de abajo del armario.

-Ohhhh- exclamo chistosamente mientras miraba el cajón de la ropa interior de Erza.

-Oh por Kami-sama! el tamaño de los pechos de erza son ENORMES!- Dijo admirando un brasier

-Creo que hasta cabe mi cabeza en uno de estos!- dijo poniéndose el brasier en la cabeza para verificar su tamaño-Bueno… no del todo… Pero casi! WOW!- Decía mientras reía.

Luego paso a admirar una braga negra con un moño morado en frente… Y no pudo sentir toda la presión del cosmos y cada célula de su cuerpo que le gritaba "PONTELO EN LA CABEZA!" y así lo hizo… pero algo mas en el cajón llamo su atención.

-UHHH! BOTON!- **(Lo dijo bien al estilo Xoda XD)**

Efectivamente había un botón extraño al fondo del cajón, el cual obviamente presiono, dejando al descubierto una puerta falsa detrás del armario. Ahora Natsu tenía toda su atención puesta en este nuevo cuarto secreto que había descubierto al abrir la puerta… era una pequeña librería completamente llena de libros.

-Se ve que Erza le gusta leer- Menciono inocentemente mientras agarraba un libro y lo abría… pero…

Toda su cara se vino roja al ver el contenido del libro…

-Por Kami-sama, Mavis y todos los dragones existentes! es un Manga estilo ecchi!- paso de página –No, ESTILO HENTAI!-

Y siguió ojeando cada libro, cada uno más sorprendente que otro

-uhhh…- Dijo con ojos abiertos al ver… ese tipo de cosas

-ahh…- Se preguntaba si ese movimiento era posible

-ouuhh… wow…- No enserio… WOW!

-NATSU!- Llamo una voz… una voz que puse los pelos de punta al Peli rosado soltando el manga haciendo que este caiga al suelo- NATSU! VEN A ABRIRME LA PUERTA! TENGO LAS MANOS OCUPADAS!-

-S-sí ya voy Erza!- agarro el manga del suelo para ponerlo en su lugar, pero al tratar de ponerlo lo único que hizo fue tirar toda una estantería de libros. La desesperación se hizo presente y empezó a recoger libros y libros tratando de acomodarlos- Y-ya va! Un segundo!-

-OH! No es problema Natsu pude abrir la puerta ya!- OH KAMI-SAMA! NO!

-ESTA BIEN CALMATE DEJA TODO COMO ESTA Y TRATA DE QUE NO SE DE!...- dijo dejando todo como lo dejo y se dirigió a la puerta para escapar pero… -Cuenta…- Tarde… Erza estaba en frente de él con toda su cara roja de vergüenza

-No… No es lo que parece!- Intentado excusarse

-K…-

-Erza… enserio cálmate- Dijo alzando sus manos en defensa… luego se dio cuenta que todavía tenía las bragas en su cabeza, rápidamente se la quito y puso detrás suyo- En serio no es lo que parese-

-KY…-

-Erza?...- Hay no… lo iba a golpear?

-Er…-

-K-KYAA! SAL DE AQUÍ!- Dijo Erza agarrando a natsu de los hombros, empujándolo afuera y sacándole la pieza de ropa interior de las manos de Natsu para luego empujarlo con fuerza a la cama mientras ella empujaba su armario para tapar la puerta… luego solo se apoyo contra el armario y puso sus manos en la cara para ocultar su vergüenza.

-Erza lo siento de verdad!- Puso sus manos frente suyo esperando una golpiza.

La cual no vino nunca-Erza?- pudo observar a la pobre Erza con sus manos tapándole los ojos y mejillas las cuales estaban muy ruborizadas –Erza estas bien?- pregunto muy preocupado.

-D-debes pensar que soy una… pervertida y una sin vergüenza ¿no?- Dijo Erza viendo por entre sus dedos la cara sorprendida de Natsu.

-N-no! Claro que no!... a de ser algo normal mirar esas cosas… creo… pero descuida este secreto me lo llevo a la tumba! No le diré a nadie, lo juro!-

-Lo juras?- Ahora hablaba ella con aun algo de vergüenza y estirando una mano con su dedo meñique alzado

Natsu miro extrañado pero luego entendió… un ritual de promesa y unió su meñique con el de Erza-Prometo, prometo no decir nada a nadie… Si no… Mátame de la forma más dolorosa!-

-Promesa?-

-PROMESA!-

-Uff que bueno… por un momento pensé que te burlarías de mi y le dirías a todos- Hablo ya más calmada sacando las manos de su cara pero con un rubor aun visible en sus mejillas

-No no, imposible… siempre bromeo pero no soy tan malvado hehe- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

-Gracias, Natsu…- Erza debía de estar muy agradecida… de tener un amigo de oro… Erza pensó que debería plantearse pasar más tiempo con él salir con el equipo, ir a comer o tal vez una cita…

-'Cita?...' – Porque habrá pensado eso… -Eh… bueno natsu… ve, acuéstate en la cama de vuelta te traje sopa-

-Comida!- Y como niño alegre se tiro a la cama a esperar su comida

Erza ya sentada al borde de la cama agarro un plato hondo lleno de sopa, agarro la cuchara, la hundió en el plato y acerco la cuchara a la boca de Natsu…

-Erza?...- Pregunto Natsu extrañado.

-Vamos di "ahhh" y come- Dijo Erza con una sonrisa en la cara

-Erza… estoy enfermo pero puedo comer con mis propias manos…-

-Hay vamos! Abreme la boca y come!- Dijo fingiendo un puchero un poco divertida…

-'Me está haciendo una broma? Erza haciéndome una broma?!'- En qué clase de universo paralelo se metió se preguntaba Natsu… Pero ya que tanto insistía

-ehh… AHHH!...- Y la cuchara con sopa entro a su boca pero Natsu no retiro su mirada de Erza… Extrañado… Sera porque él le guarda el secreto ella lo trata bien?... Pero Erza tenía un extraño brillo en su cara y una mirada expectante así que cuando ella saco la cuchara de su boca su instinto le advirtió y le dijo algo… y cuando termino de comer.

-Esta delicioso!- Dijo muy contento Natsu. En verdad estaba delicioso… pero algo le dijo que debía resaltar ese detalle

-Enserio!?- Comento Titania… Muy contenta- Pensé que lo había hecho mal y no te gustaría! Ahhh que alivio!- Al instante Erza tapo su boca… había hablado de más.

-Tu… lo hiciste… lo cocinaste para mí?- Ahora SI que estaba sorprendido!

-B-b-bueno!- Balbuceo muy nerviosa- Lo que pasa es que estaba preocupada y… y-y no sabía qué hacer y-y-y Mirajane me prestó su cocina por que yo no tengo y dijo que sería bueno para ti pero yo no sé cocinar y también me dijo que me enseñaría pero sin querer queme como 3 ollas de sopa así que salí de compras de vuelta cuando te despertaste Y-Y-Y-Y!...- Erza estaba de los nervios… pero que le está pasando? Hablaba acelerada y sin parar junto a un notable rubor… hoy anduvo de ruborizada cada 5 minutos…

-Bueno! Cálmate! Te lo agradezco mucho… enserio… gracias Erza- Hablo suavemente el Dragon slayer junto a una gran y cálida sonrisa, de aquellas las cuales solo él sabe hacer.

-Natsu…- Susurro Erza sintiendo sus nervios irse lejos

-Bueno… creo que estoy lo suficientemente sano para poder volver a casa y dor…- Pero al ver por el ventanal, Natsu pudo observar que había un vendaval de proporciones draconianas que golpeaba con fuerza las ventanas.

-B-bueno… creo que un poco de agua y viento no me mataran dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-NATSU! Espera solo te enfermaras más!- Menciono ella sujetando con fuerza su brazo-Q-que-Quédate a dormir!- Propuso ella

-QUE?!- Respondió él

-No puedes ir a tu casa con este clima!-

-P-pero… no quiero dormir en el suelo! Necesito mi cama!-

-Podemos dormir en mi cama!-

-Pero ahí duermes tu!-

-V-vamos! Es como una misión! Hemos dormido juntos en misiones-

-Pero este es TU cuarto y TU cama! No una misión!-

-V-V-vamos no armes tanto escándalo!- Protesto Erza

Parecía que esta discusión no iba a nada… Y entonces se rindió y suspiro

-…Bueno… Lado derecho o izquierdo?- Pregunto con una ceja levantada a lo cual Erza sonrió contenta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LUEGO DE UNA LARGA NOCHE DONDE COSTO DORMIR SABIENDO QUE EN EL OTRO EXTREMO ESTABA EL OTRO… LLEGO LA MAÑANA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BIEN TEMPRANO (6:30 am)**

Erza ya se había levantado y preparado, peinada vestida con su armadura de todos los días y disfrutando su desayuno, 3 rebanadas de tarta de fresa y una taza de té.

Natsu todavía dormía… se veía tan pacifico… que Erza se atrevió a acercase para apreciarlo más… debía admitir que cuando Natsu no destruía nada… era bonito. Erza rio un poco ante sus pensamientos… Pero en verdad se veía tan, tan, tan… pacifico…

**(7:00 am)**

-B-bueno erza… gracias por los cuidados… seguro que no quieres que vallamos juntos al gremio?- Pregunto intrigado Salamander

-S-seguro… yo ya voy en camino- Respondió ella un poco cabizbaja.

-Oh… Ok! Nos vemos!- dijo levantando la mano en gesto de saludo mientras veía que la puerta del cuarto Erza se cerraba lentamente en su cara … y así se fue Natsu lo más tranquilo al gremio a ver si había una misión que valiera la pena…

**(7:01 am)** **Dentro del cuarto de Erza**

Erza estaba puesta contra la puerta, tratando de mantenerse en píe con toda su cara colorada al punto que se confundía con su cabello, su respiración era agitada y su corazón corría a mil.

-Kami-sama!... Me aproveche de Natsu! Le bese mientras dormía! Y lo bese de vuelta y lo bese, lo bese, lo bese y lo bese!... encima con lengua! Kya!- Pero qué?! Que pasaba! Erza estaba desmoronándose!... De amor! Pero que!

-Que me está pasando!?... estoy enamorada…-Pero una picazón en su nariz la saco de su nube de pensamiento

-A…A… ACHIS!... hay no…- Ahora ella estaba enferma… la pregunta de oro ahora era…

**¿Natsu cuidaría de ella?**

* * *

**Bueno aquí termina me segundo fic! Wiiii! **

**Bueno solo espero que les haya gustado! Deja tu review con tu opinión! Toda crítica es bienvenida!**

…**Este fic podría tener continuación?... Podria?!... mmm no lo sé… lo dudo que dices tú?**

…**Novusamundi…**


End file.
